Em Busca do Sharingan
by Uchiha Rin
Summary: Chibi Sasuke procura pelo Sharingan, será q ele e o chibi Naruto iram encontralo? Uma divertida e tosca história, com muita comedia e algum romance XD. Pessima em resumos u.u. Leiam e reviews plizz n.n


_**Disclaimer:** Eo não tenho Naruto táá XP? Nem queria mesmo ¬¬ (mentiraa XD)_

_

* * *

**Papo Furado:**_ _lálálá voltei pra enxe vcs :D (leva tomatada)_

_eu sei, eu sei demorei dimais né u.u?_

_Todos: sim ¬¬ (preparam outra remessa se tomates)_

_Mais eu tenho uma bom motivo (cof)disculpa(cof) ò.ó/_

_Simples falta de imaginação e animo.._

_Mais graças a algumas boas almas estou aqui TT_

_E sim minhas outras 2 fics tão paradas se contentem com essa one-stort por enquanto XD_

_Todos: ¬¬ (pegando os tomates)_

_Err..Fui o.o/ (some)_

**_Legendaa:_**

_( meus comentários, ou ações dos personagens)_

_"pensamentos"_

_Nome: Fala 8D_

**_Sobre a Fic:_**

_Essa fic acontece quando o Sasuke e o Naruto ainda eram crianças, ou seja, eles eram felizes e bakas :D (eles ainda são XD)_

_E O Itachi ainda era ''bom" X3_

_**Sem mais delongas a fic /o/**_

* * *

**_o Em busca do Sharingan /o/_**

Sasuke olhava atentamente seu irmão mais velho treinar, observava curioso todos seus movimentos, sua rapidez, e principalmente, seus olhos estranhamente vermelhos.

Sasuke: Nii-san.. Pq seu olho tá vermelho ..? –Perguntou curioso.

Itachi não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada, como um Uchiha não conhece o sharingan técnica especial do clã?

Itachi: Se chama Sharingan e é a técnica especial do nosso clã (_dãã ¬¬)_ –Respondeu fitando seu intrigado irmão mais novo.

Sasuke: Ahh.. – Nada mais disse e Itachi voltou a treinar, após pensar um momento perguntou novamente –Nii-san o q o Sharingan faz?

Itachi: Hum.. Com ele pode-se copiar a técnica do inimigo, e alem disso.. "Eu nunca vou conseguir treinar com ele aqui.. Hum.. Já sei como mante-lo ocupado!" – Parou por um momento e olhou maliciosamente para seu irmão. – Ele te ajuda a conseguir tudo que vc quer!

Os olhos do pequeno Uchiha começaram a brilhar. Conseguir tudo que vc quer? Até mesmo se declarar pra.. É isso! Ele iria conseguir aquele sharingan de qualquer jeito! Logo saio em disparada daquele quarto e foi chamar Naruto, para saírem a caçada.

Itachi riu muito de seu pobre irmão, e finalmente voltou a treinar em paz.

* * *

Sasuke: Naruto! – Gritava o pequeno Uchiha parado na frente da casa do Uzumaki (_q mania de colocar os sobrenomes né XD?)_

Naruto: Hãf? – Naruto sai para olhar pela janela com um monte de ramen na boca.

Sasuke: Vem baka! Descobri uma coisa pra ajudar agente!

Naruto: Peraf -Ele engoli o ramen de uma vez só, e desce as escadas correndo – Datte Bayo! O que é de tão especial? –Perguntava com seus olhos fixos no amiguinho (_weee adoro escreve amiguinho 8D_)

Sasuke: Meu nii-san falou que a técnica que se chama Sharingan, ajuda agente a conseguir tudo q agente quer ò.ó/ (_trovões ecoam no fundo)_

Naruto: Tudo que agente quer ? (_olhos brilhando_) "Pense em rios de ramen, arvores de ramen_ #¬#_"

Sasuke: Sim sim.. Mas antes temos que encontrar o Sharingan /o/

Naruto: Sim senhor ò.ó>

Sasuke: Vamos procurar (_começa a andar_)

Naruto: Sim o/

Sasuke: (_Para_) mais onde ..?

Naruto: Hmm.. Já sei /o/

_**Na barraquinha de ramen**_

Naruto: engrafado tamfem nfão fá nesse pofe de ramen _:o _– Diz enquanto olha no fundo do 5 pote de ramen, que ele havia comido em cima do balcão.

Sasuke: Pq eu ainda ando com você ¬¬?

Naruto: Pq eu sou o principal e meus fãs querem me ver /o/

Autora (_Eo /o/_): Não é que eu precisava de alguém baka na história 8D

Naruto: mimimi ;-;

Sasuke: Bom.. E agora onde vamos procurar?

Naruto: Já sei /o/

_**Na Banca, Revistaria, Sei lá eu XD de Konoha**_

Naruto: huhuhu, engraçado não tá nessa revista_ #¬# -_ Disse enquanto folheava uma revista de mulher pelada XD.

Sasuke: (vermelho) u.u

Dono: Seus moleques ò.ó (pega a vassoura) Saiam daqui ò.ó!

Naruto: Sujo _:o_ Corre! O.O – Os dois saem correndo da loja.

_**Fora de lá**_

Sasuke: Seu baka! Até parece que o Sharingan ia tá numa revista daquelas ¬¬

Naruto: huhuhu _#¬# _mais admita que você gostou X3

Sasuke: (vermelho) Eu não u.ú

Naruto: Você é gay _:o?_

Sasuke: (socão no Naruto) ù.ú Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de uma garota em especial! E é por ela que eu quero o Sharingan!

Naruto: (com galo) Mimimi ;o; Era só brincadeiraa T.T

Sasuke: ù.ú I agora pra onde vamos?

Naruto: Já sei /o/

_**No Karaoke Shopping XD (Em homenagem a Uchiha Ame /o/)**_

Naruto: Vivemos num mundo Ramealista e eu sou um garoto Ramealistaa o/ ..Engraçado o Sharingan não está nessa musica_ :o_ – Diz parado na frente do Karaoke cantando XD – Próxima! (_aperta botão_) Ramen o/ a vida é Ramen o/ Ramenn! Engraçado o também não está nessa musica _:o_ ..Próxima! (_Aperta botão_) quem não tem medo de Ramen atira a primeira tigelaaaa o/.. Engraçado o também não está _:o _..Proxi..(_Vem o Sasuke e quebra o aparelho_)..ma O.O

Sasuke: ù.ú CHEGAAA DISSO ò.ó alem do mais você tá cantando errado ¬¬

Naruto: eu só estou melhorando as musicas _:o_

Dono²: Seus moleques ò.ó (_pega a vassoura_) – Sasuke e Naruto saem correndo (_di nvo XD_)

_**Fora de lá**_

Naruto: Já se..

Sasuke: Calado! Vc só mete agente em furada ¬¬

Naruto: Eu _:o_?

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Ufaa.. Tá aonde nós vamos _¬¬_?

Naruto: Já sei_ /o/_

_**No parque**_

Naruto: Wee _o/_ Engraçado o Sharingan não está nessa areia_ :o_ -Disse enquanto jogava areia da caixa de areia (_XD_) para cima.

Sasuke: Ai meu olho! – Esbravejou ao entrar um pouco de areia no seu olho, fazendo-o lacrimejar.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun tudo bem? –Perguntou a menina se aproximando, e passando um lenço nos olhos do pequeno Uchiha.

Sasuke: (_vermelho_) Eu tô bem não se preocupe! –Disse se afastando da garota.

Sakura: Mais.. Seu olho tá vermelho.. – Disse fitando-o com um ar de preocupação.

Sasuke: "Vermelho? O.O" –Lembrou-se dos olhos de seu irmão, será que finalmente havia encontrado o que tanto procurava? –" Será? Ah é melhor testar!" Sakura eu.. eu quero te dizer uma coisa..(_vermelho_) Koishiteru Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! – A menina abraçou o pequeno Uchiha que a abraçou de volta – Koishiteru também! _n.n_

Naruto: _:o _(_Olha a cena e depois começa a tacar areia no olho XD_) Sharingan ò.-/

_**Fim 8D**_

* * *

_Huahuahau tosco eu sei XD_

_Mais eu tava com essa idéia na cabeça faz tempo o/_

**_Dicionario_**

_Koishiteru: a mesma coisa que Aishiteru, ou seja te amo :o_

_Espero que tenham gostado o/_

_Go! Reviews Go! (dança)_

_Kissus o/ (corre, tropeça cai e bate a cabeça) x.x_


End file.
